


Sherlollipops - Hot and Heavy

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [206]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Sherlock's POV during sex with his favorite pathologist.





	

He slams her up against the door to his bedroom, a place he’s fantasized about having her ever since their first meeting. He tugs the elastic from her pony-tail even as his lips seek hers out, clinging to hers with desperate abandon. She kisses him back with equal passion, fingers scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt, hindered by the closeness of his body against hers. She makes a frustrated noise and he smiles against her lips, grabbing her hands and holding the above her head as he grinds his pelvis against hers. Even with layers of clothing between them it feels good, so good, a moment he never wants to end. 

“Sherlock,” she whimpers, thrashing beneath his hold, “please, oh God, please…” 

He takes pity on her, allows them the space to remove the barrier of clothing, drops to his knees as she kicks off her trousers. Her sex is heavy with the musk of arousal and he makes no effort to resist the urge to dip his tongue between her folds, to taste her, to suckle tenderly at her clit as her hands grasp his hair and she gives voice to her pleasure in a series of short, sharp cries.

All too soon she reaches her completion, grinding her sex against his face as she pulses around his tongue. Then she’s tugging at his hair again, pulling him up for another kiss, hitching one leg up against his side and squirming lightly. “Fuck me, please, oh God!”

He can’t resist a smirk and a teasing, “Not quite, but since you asked so nicely…” He lets her take hold of his cock to guide him; once he’s fully seated her hands land on his shoulders, he grasps her raised leg and begins to move, slowly at first but quickly building to a punishing speed. 

She hangs on for dear life as his mouth descends to her throat, sucking hard, leaving bruising marks. Staking his claim to the woman who claimed his heart, whose body he’ll never stop worshiping, whose soul is the purest he’s ever encountered. Molly Hooper is everything he ever wanted in one delicious, petite package, and his only regret is waiting this long before letting her know how precious she is, how much she means to him…and how very very much he enjoys fucking her.

Their mouths meet in a series of sloppy, urgent kisses as he reaches down and hefts her up so that both legs are wrapped around his thighs, his hands on her soft bum and the door at her back helping to brace her against his body.

Even though this position can’t be very comfortable for her, he can tell she’s building to a second orgasm, and tilts his hips just so in order to help her reach it. A quick swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth on her earlobe and she’s crying out, clenching hard around his cock and digging her fingernails into his shoulders hard enough to leave indentations.

He loves it, he loves _her,_ and it’s the emotion as much as the physical sensation of their lovemaking that brings him to the cusp of his own orgasm. He makes sure to meet her eyes and gasp out, “I love you!” before emptying himself into her welcoming heat.

He makes sure to say it again after they’ve moved to his bed, sweaty and elated, and again and again in the years to come.

“I love you too,” she says with a sweet smile, and he holds her close, utterly content for the first time in his life.

And all because of her.

 


End file.
